


Душа мира

by F_D



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen, M/M, Mysticism, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_D/pseuds/F_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Душа мира хранит его от разрушения. Но должен быть кто-то, кто защитит ее саму.</p>
<p>Написано на Mafia Wars 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Душа мира

**Author's Note:**

> Преслэш.  
> Все персонажи являются совершеннолетними.

В мирное время Гокудера не любил раннюю весну. Тающий снег превращался в грязь, а капель раздражала. В бою же было не до смен времен года, а Гокудера привык сражаться при любых обстоятельствах.

В наступившем году он мог ненадолго вернуться в родной город. При мысли об этом Гокудера усмехался. Когда-то он покинул отчий дом, не желая иметь с ним ничего общего, почти сбежав, вступив в королевский полк. Гокудера и сам не знал, помнит ли его еще кто-то, кроме сестры. «И Тсуны» — невольно прибавлял он, когда думал о возвращении.

Тсуна был его другом. Они столкнулись в то время, когда Гокудера и не думал о друзьях. Именно столкнулись, не встретились. Даже спустя годы Гокудера мог вновь представить его удивленный и испуганный взгляд. «Я чуть не убил его, приняв за врага, а он спас мне жизнь». Самоотверженность Тсуны и готовность придти на помощь даже незнакомцу всегда поражала. Вспоминая о друге сейчас, Гокудера спрашивал себя, остался ли Тсуна прежним.

«Скоро я обо всем узнаю» — подводил итог Гокудера. До отпуска оставалась неделя и она обещала пролететь незаметно.

***

За десять лет маленькому городку удалось расцвести. Угроза войны давно отступила, он немного разросся и стал светлее. Хотя жизнь в этом городе никогда не была слишком бурной. По-прежнему многие жители знали друг друга, и поговорка о том, что здесь правят семьи, никуда не исчезала.

Эти годы для Тсуны прошли без особых перемен. Четырнадцать превратилось в двадцать четыре, а он по-прежнему помогал матери и слыл неудачником. Но нельзя сказать, что его это расстраивало — сам Тсуна признавал, что не хотел перемен.

Зато его старый наставник считал иначе. Будучи другом семьи и имея право появляться в их доме, Реборн продолжал негласно учить Тсуну. Своим спокойствием, слишком неожиданными выводами и полной осведомленностью обо всем наставник до сих пор пугал его. Реборн как будто знал то, что было неизвестно Тсуне и это настораживало.

Реборн не давал ему расслабляться и смиряться с жизнью бестолкового мальчишки, хоть часто называл Тсуну никчемным. Несмотря на резкие суждения и жесткую критику Тсуна был благодарен Реборну, за то что именно он был его наставником.

— Твой друг, Гокудера, возвращается в город, — заявил недавно Реборн, когда они остались вдвоем.

Тсуна обернулся, услышав знакомое имя и удивившись, как легко наставник узнает о всех новостях. Иногда ему казалось, что Реборн видит будущее.

Реборн оставил его изумленный взгляд без внимания, продолжив:

— Я думаю, он задержится здесь на какое-то время. Я надеюсь, вы не натворите глупостей.

— Но что такого страшного мы можем сделать? — не удержался Тсуна.

Реборн лишь махнул рукой:

— Если Гокудера за эти годы научился думать, то ничего.

И, не дав ученику возмутиться, он сменил тему.

Подобные разговоры не были редкостью и Тсуна, несмотря на обиду и недовольство, научился принимать их, как должное.  
Тсуна не стал задумываться о том, почему наставник вдруг вспомнил о малознакомом ему человеке. Слова Реборна неожиданно вернули его в прошлое.

Несмотря на то, что они с Гокудерой не виделись много лет, и письма от него были редкостью, для Тсуны он оставался дорогим другом.

Гокудера был одним из немногих, кто, несмотря на невезучесть Тсуны, находил в нем сильные стороны и гордился. Сам Тсуна всегда восхищался им, его упорством и силой воли, несмотря на вспыльчивость и скверный характер.

Вспоминая сейчас о прошлом, Тсуна невольно улыбнулся. Он не знал, каким стал сейчас Гокудера, но в его памяти не было ни одного мрачного мгновения. И он надеялся, что, когда друг вернется, их не разделит пропасть.

***

В городке Намимори появлялись новые люди и, как по волшебству, открывались торговые лавки. Кого-то принимали сразу, к кому-то долго присматривались, притирались. У булочной госпожи Луче всегда толпились покупатели, Фонг, хозяин восточной лавки был приветлив и вежлив. Новый врач был остер на язык и беспристрастен, но слишком хорошо знал свое дело. К молодому ростовщику горожане еще относились с опаской и поговаривали, что тот прежде слыл колдуном. А вот бакалейщика, несмотря на мрачное прозвище, многие любили за легкий нрав.

Господин Бьякуран впервые появился на городской ярмарке, обратив на себя внимание горожан. Он казался странным человеком. Обходительным и внимательным, но опасным. Его мягкая улыбка заставляла насторожиться, а пристальный взгляд – почувствовать себя неуютно. Никто даже не мог сказать, сколько лет этому человеку. Господин Бьякуран был сед, но лицо его казалось молодым. Четверо слуг всюду следовали за ним, не отступая ни на шаг. Ходили слухи, что господина Бьякурана уважали в столице, но немногие здесь желали близкого знакомства.

Казалось странным, что известный при дворе человек решил перебраться в такую глушь, но пересуды постепенно стихли. В конце-концов, господин Бьякуран был не единственным новым жителем.

Тем временем в Намимори наступила весна, день становился длиннее, и улицы просыпались от долгого сна.

***

Оживленным и обновленным застал родной город Гокудера, когда сошел с дилижанса.

Он не узнавал многих мест, отмечая, насколько все изменилось. Пока Гокудера искал свой квартал, он не встретил ни одного знакомого лица.

Однако, оказавшись перед домом сестры, он на мгновение вернулся в годы своего детства.

Словно он только что закрыл темно-синюю дверь, словно не было десяти лет странствий и сражений. Помедлив немного, Гокудера постучал. Сестра знала об его приезде, и потому он не беспокоился, что пришел не вовремя.

Бьянки открыла ему сама. Когда Гокудера увидел сестру, то подумал, что она почти не изменилась.

Бьянки стояла на пороге, улыбаясь, как и прежде, спокойной мудрой улыбкой.

— С возвращением, — тихо сказала она, пропуская Гокудеру вперед, в дом, где он слишком давно не был.

***

О приезде друга Тсуна узнал от матери несколько дней спустя.

— Как хорошо, что все возвращаются, сколько бы лет ни прошло, — улыбнулась она, накрывая на стол.

От этой новости у Тсуны почему-то защемило сердце.

Если слова Реборна показались ему туманным предостережением, то сейчас Тсуна начал осознавать, что он действительно встретит своего старого друга. Не в воспоминаниях, не во сне, а вновь столкнется с ним на улице, как когда-то.

***

Ростовщик Маммон не сильно верил в пророчества. Любое предсказание он считал грамотно созданной иллюзией и почти каждое из них мог обернуть в свою пользу. Вот только то, что было записано на принесенных недавно свитках, озадачивало предприимчивого ростовщика.

Его давний товарищ спокойно ждал ответа, расположившись в одном из кресел. Маммон, потратив на изучение уйму времени, наконец, поднял голову:

— Я не собираюсь рассчитывать фазы луны и устраивать ритуальные танцы, — проворчал он, разминая затекшие плечи. — Да и вряд ли кто-то из нас должен это делать.

Реборн приподнял бровь, но пока не перебивал.

— Предотвращение гибели мира — призвание его Души. Лишь она сможет сохранить его от разрушения.

— Артефакт?

— Человек. Кто-то вроде нас. — Маммон прищурился — люди не зря считали его колдуном. — Но не один из нас.

— Это все?

— Если бы. Именно мы должны найти Душу мира. Она свяжет воедино все стихии и в случае успеха остановит конец всего сущего.

— Ты в это не особо веришь.

— Я бы хотел не верить совсем, - бросил Маммон, — но чертовы даты сбивают меня с толку. — он обернулся, — Тебя бы они тоже сбили.

— Но ты по-прежнему не хочешь сверять фазы луны, — усмехнулся Реборн.

— С этим пусть разбирается Верде. Я выполнил свою задачу.

— Умываешь руки?

— Даже не нам хранить Душу мира. До пришествия Бледного всадника по пустякам меня не беспокоить, — откинувшись было на спинку кресла, Маммон нахмурился. — Черт бы побрал все эти аллегории. И о хранителе Души ничего толком не сказано. Одно радует, что его специально искать не нужно.

— Ты уверен?

— Более чем. Сам поиск Души нелегкая работа. И совершенно бесплатная.

— Деньги тебе всегда были дороже жизни.

— Как и тебе — твоя репутация.

— Репутация может спасти жизнь.

— Деньги тоже. — Маммон сухо рассмеялся. — У тебя не возникло никаких мыслей?

Реборн не ответил. Обернувшись, Маммон увидел, что тот улыбается.

— Ты знаешь, где искать, — задумчиво произнес он.

— Может быть, — с этими словами Реборн поднялся. Направляясь к выходу, он бросил на стол мешочек монет.

***

Новый день был промозглым и серым. Тсуна спешил на работу, кутаясь в плащ. Его руки мерзли, он торопился, не глядя по сторонам. И совсем не удивился, когда с кем-то столкнулся.

«Простите!» — выпалил Тсуна, резко остановившись и подняв голову. Он был готов к сердитому ворчанию, но не к собственному имени, сорвавшемуся с чужих губ.

Гокудера замер, не отводя взгляда от его лица. Он не мог поверить, что они встретятся совершенно случайно. Гокудера намеревался вновь придти к дому Тсуны, но все получилось куда проще.

— Гокудера?... — растерянно произнес Тсуна, не двигаясь с места.

Он сам не мог поверить, что чуть не сбил с ног друга детства. И был рад, что они спустя годы узнали друг друга.

***

Господин Бьякуран, в отличие от Маммона, верил в пророчества и предсказания. Особенно те, что касались абсолютной власти. Он собирал самые редкие из них, самые странные, но не подлежащие сомнению. В его новом доме на полках тайника уместилось множество свитков и книг, подлинников и копий. Господин Бьякуран развлекался, находя новые предсказания и тщательно изучая их. В его памяти жило множество несовместимых теорий. С годами безобидное увлечение переродилось в смысл жизни. Идея владеть не городом, не государством, а миром , притягивала, лишая страха. В каждом из преданий он находил слово-ключ, тайный смысл. Когда господин Бьякуран перебрался из шумной столицы в Намимори, в его руках была уже целая связка. Неприметный городок казался ему шкатулкой с секретом, в которой и в этот раз господин Бьякуран хотел найти новый ключ. И, более того, надеялся, что этот ключ окажется последним.

***

Госпожа Луче встретила Тсуну, как обычно, и казалось, ничуть не заметила его забрызганных грязью плаща и ботинок. В ее булочную привел непутевого ученика Реборн, небрежно спросив, может ли тот пригодиться. Тсуна помнил, как он стоял, уткнувшись взглядом в пол, и краснел от стыда. Но госпожа Луче лишь тепло улыбнулась обоим и протянула блюдо сдобного печенья.

С тех пор прошло пять лет, и каждое утро Тсуны начиналось с перезвона колокольчика на двери и аромата свежего хлеба.

Этот день отличался от предыдущих. Взволнованный встречей с Гокудерой, Тсуна никак не мог перестать думать о возвращении друга. Они оба изменились внешне, а Гокудера стал еще выше. «Наверно, мне придется вставать на цыпочки, разговаривая с ним» — думал Тсуна, ожидая покупателей. Мысли в течение дня перескакивали с одного на другое, и приходилось прилагать все усилия, чтобы сосредоточиться.

Вечером он пригласил Гокудеру на ужин и теперь ждал этого момента. Ждал рассказов и воспоминаний.

Возвращаясь домой, Тсуна даже не заметил наставника, шедшего ему навстречу. Но тот, вопреки обычаю, не окликнул ученика и лишь усмехнулся, проводив взглядом.

***

До того, как уехать в столицу, Гокудера не раз бывал в доме Тсуны. Он запомнил тепло, царившее там и радость, с которой встречал его друг. Они уже не были детьми, но, переступая знакомый порог, Гокудера волновался совсем, как раньше.

— Сразу видно, что ты много воевал, — сказала мать Тсуны. — Сдается мне, что ты видел гораздо больше, чем все мы.

— Может и так, госпожа Нана, — задумавшись, ответил Гокудера.

— Королевский полк сделал тебя сильнее. Но, — она посмотрела так, словно Гокудера тоже был ее сыном, — я все равно вижу перед собой тех мальчишек, которыми вы были. Как хорошо, что ваши сердца не меняются.

После ужина они остались вдвоем. На улице начался дождь, но гостиной горел камин, да и Гокудеру не беспокоила погода за окном. Тсуна сидел рядом, грея руки о чашку чая.

— Тебе часто бывало страшно? – тихо спросил он, глядя на Гокудеру.

Тот ответил не сразу, пожав плечами:

— Наверное, часто. Но не настолько, чтобы отступать.

— Ты почти не изменился, — неловко улыбнулся Тсуна. — Мама была права.

— В моей жизни, — добавил он, — тоже почти все, как раньше. Мне по-прежнему не везет.

Гокудера встал и подошел к Тсуне ближе, положив руку ему на плечо. Тот поднял голову и удивленно смотрел снизу вверх, ожидая ответа.

— В нашей жизни важны не только подвиги, Тсуна, — негромко произнес Гокудера. — Время проходит впустую только тогда, когда у тебя нет, ради чего жить, некого ждать и не к кому возвращаться. За несколько лет я хорошо это понял.

Тсуна крепче сжал теплую чашку:

— У меня есть, ради кого. Мама, друзья… — он почувствовал, как перехватило дыхание. — Я… я так рад, что ты вернулся, Гокудера.

К глазам Тсуны подступили слезы, но в этот раз ему не было стыдно. Склонившись, Гокудера обнял его, и Тсуна уткнулся в его плечо.

***

Дни в Намимори летели быстро.

— Знаешь, — сказал Тсуна, когда они снова встретились. — Через месяц весенний праздник.

— Их по-прежнему проводят? — удивился Гокудера.

Тсуна кивнул:

— Конечно. Еще ни разу не отменяли. Так что ты приехал как раз вовремя.

— Хочешь, чтобы я помог с фейерверками?

Тсуна просиял:

— Ты помнишь?

Гокудера кивнул:

— Они были лучшими, — до того гордо заявил он, что Тсуна рассмеялся.

— Узнаю тебя. Конечно лучшими.

***

— Значит, у нас не так уж и много времени, — произнес дон Колонелло, погладив ручную чайку.

Он был легок на подъем, когда дело касалось боя и даже семейная жизнь не являлась тому помехой.

— Душа мира... Бледный всадник... Попробуй, разберись.

— Речь идет о реальном человеке, — напомнила его жена.

— Это абстракция, пока нет никаких примет. Ни словесного портрета, ничего. «В день весеннего равноденствия разверзнется бездна. Лишь тот, в ком спит Душа мира, остановит хаос». Только даты сходятся, да и то за точностью идти к Верде.

— К нему я еще схожу, — усмехнулся Реборн.

— Ты настолько спокоен, словно тебе давно все известно, — нахмурилась госпожа Лал.

— Далеко не все.

Лал задумалась:

— Мне кажется, что нам следует искать не только Душу.

Муж повернулся к ней:

— И кого же еще?

— Сдается мне, что Бледный всадник вполне реален.

— О нем говорится не в одном предсказании.

Лал хмыкнула:

— Если кто-то будет упускать любые возможности, пусть не жалуется на недостаток времени.

Дон Колонелло покосился на нее:

— И что же ты хочешь предложить? — недоверчиво спросил он.

— Приметы, что же еще. Неспроста в доме с белыми стенами поселился седой человек.

***

Шли дни. Снега становилось меньше и постепенно пригревало солнце. Небо становилось ясным, и Тсуна все чаще просыпался под гомон птиц.

Реборн появлялся редко, но по-прежнему едко критиковал его. Только Тсуна, к своему удивлению, не обижался на замечания наставника. Его мысли сейчас были заняты другим.

Тсуна узнавал Гокудеру заново. Каждую встречу он ждал с радостью. Рассказы Гокудеры увлекали его, Тсуна слушал их внимательно и подолгу.

Рядом с другом ему было спокойно. Даже переживший множество сражений, испытавший множество трудностей Гокудера оставался тем человеком, которого Тсуна помнил. Честным, бесстрашным, близким и родным.

Начало весны перестало раздражать Гокудеру. Сейчас он был дома, с теми, кого долгие годы не видел. Ни одно письмо не могло заменить голосов и улыбок. И впервые в мирных вечерах не таилось подвоха, и никто не думал нападать. Хотя с верным мушкетом Гокудера все равно не расставался.

Гокудера часто ловил себя на мысли о том, что ждет праздника вместе с Тсуной. Искренняя радость друга согревала Гокудеру, и он хотел чаще видеть его улыбку.

Он надеялся, что любимые Тсуной фейерверки не разочаруют его.

***

Господин Бьякуран все чаще смотрел на календарь. День, к которому он готовился, обещал исполнить его мечту. Господин Бьякуран был уверен в правильном толковании пророчества и выборе места. Горожане по-прежнему сторонились его, но его это не сильно волновало. Господин Бьякуран жил в предвкушении момента, когда получит последний ключ к власти над миром.

***

В день торжества Тсуна проснулся с сильно бьющимся сердцем. Непонятное волнение охватило его, лишь только он открыл глаза, но Тсуна списал это на слишком долгое ожидание.

Много времени прошло с тех пор, как они стояли с Гокудерой и площади и смотрели на разноцветные вспышки в небе.

Гокудера уехал в столицу после их третьего совместного праздника. Стоя перед зеркалом, Тсуна вспоминал, как Гокудера принес целую гору сладостей и счастливо улыбался, вручив их. Он вспоминал, как заплакал в тот же день год спустя, когда Гокудера уже сражался за королевство и мог погибнуть. Как с тоской вспоминал в последующие годы веселые дни, проведенные вместе.

В этот вечер все должно было вернуться. И огни, и сладости и присутствие Гокудеры рядом.

Гокудера пришел к нему после обеда. Волнение чуть притупилось, уступив место радости.

Они шли вместе по улице, встречая знакомых, и Тсуне казалось, что он вернулся далекий и дорогой его сердцу день.

Всю ночь накануне Гокудера возился с фейерверками. Он с гордостью рассказывал Тсуне, что именно задумал. Тсуна смеялся и жмурился, представляя торжество.

Погода в этот день оказалась на редкость удачной. Холодный ветер и грязь больше не досаждали. Безоблачное небо было ярко-синим. Тсуна запрокидывал голову и всматривался в даль, наслаждаясь моментом.

***

— Вот и наступил тот день, которого мы не ждали, — философски произнес Маммон.

— И, к нашему стыду, есть всего лишь одна зацепка, — пробурчал бакалейщик Скалл.

— Я нисколько не стыжусь, — скептически хмыкнул Верде.

— Тебе настолько безразлична собственная жизнь?

Верде пожал плечами.

— Кое-кто вечно печется о собственной шкуре, — недовольно бросила госпожа Лал, — когда речь идет о судьбе мира.

— Сегодня мог бы быть праздник... — протянул Скалл.

— Праздник идет полным ходом, — оборвал его Реборн, — и я не знаю, почему мы все еще здесь.

Он первым поднялся и направился к выходу из восточной лавки.

Его соратники переглянулись.

— Я говорила, что ему известно больше нашего, — пробормотала госпожа Лал.

***

На главной площади Намимори толпилась уйма народу. Повсюду стояли палатки со всякой всячиной, и торговцы наперебой зазывали к себе.

Тсуна сидел у фонтана с пакетом сахарных рыбок, слушая звуки скрипки. Ему было совсем не холодно, несмотря на случайно забытые перчатки. Гокудера ненадлого вернулся домой, за приготовленными петардами. Тсуна терпеливо ждал его, совсем успокоившись.

Он не сразу заметил, как кто-то подошел к нему. Подняв голову, Тсуна увидел незнакомца в просторном белом плаще.

— Прошу прощения, — вежливо произес тот, — но я недавно в этом городе. Не могли бы вы сказать мне, как пройти к дому врача?

Тсуна растерянно посмотрел на него, — он никогда не умел толком объяснить дорогу. В этом человеке было что-то неприятное, но Тсуна никак не мог понять, что. Но, боясь показаться невоспитанным, он все же попытался помочь.

***

Господин Бьякуран проснулся на заре в прекрасном расположении духа. И все утро его внутренний голос шептал, что настал день для великого дела. Господина Бьякурана не волновала судьба мира в целом, в конце концов, его собственной жизни мало что угрожало, а на старых обломках можно было построить собственную империю.

Он доверился своей интуиции, идя на площадь. Догадки насчет нужного человека появились давно — не зря он несколько меаяцев пристально наблюдал за жителями Намимори. Господин Бьякуран надеялся, что долго искать ему не придется. Тем более, в день, определенный высшими силами, все нужные люди должны были быть в нужном месте.

***

— Здравствуй, Душа мира, — приветливо улыбнулся господин Бьякуран.

Услышав его ласковый голос, Тсуна замер.

Он не понимал, как оказался вдали от площади, на глухом пустыре, один на один с пугающим незнакомцем.  
Еще никто не смотрел на него так, словно желал прочитать его мысли и вывернуть наизнанку разум. На мгновение показалось, что Бьякуран обращается к кому-то внутри него, словно к демону или духу. «Я одержим?» — отстраненно подумал Тсуна, не в силах сдвинуться с места. Он почему-то не испытывал страха. Кто-то позвал его, но Тсуна не мог ответить. Он лишь смотрел перед собой, и то, что звал господин Бьякуран, начало просыпаться.

Небо над ними оставалось безоблачным, поднявшийся было ветер стих. Кто-то смотрел глазами Тсуны, кто-то шагнул за него вперед. А сам он успел пожалеть, что так и не увидел фейерверк, которым гордился Гокудера.

Господин Бьякуран продолжал улыбаться. Он и представить себе не мог, чем обернется его невинная шутка. Последний ключ оказался так близко, что оставалось лишь взять его. Господина Бьякурана не волновала ни судьба Тсуны, ни судьба Намимори. То, ради чего он проделал долгий путь, само шло в руки, и он не собирался отказываться от такого подарка.

Тсуна перестал видеть. Перестал слышать. Даже дышать — кто-то дышал за него, не давая упасть.

Кто-то другой смотрел на разноцветные огни, недоступные простым смертным. Кто-то ежился от холодного белого пламени и протягивал вперед руки.

Душа мира хотела жить.

— Опоздали, — мрачно произнес чей-то голос.

— Нет, — спокойно ответил кто-то смутно знакомый.

— Это только начало, — и все замолчали.

Душа мира видела пламя стихий. Она хотела объединить их всех. Хотела так сильно, что готова была исчезнуть. Раствориться, убрав черный разлом, который видела только она одна.

Огни становились все ближе, и только чужая нестерпимая белизна мешала их воссоединению.

Тсуна же не чувствовал ничего, даже собственного падения. И не слышал голоса, прокричавшего его имя.

Гокудера закрыл Тсуну собой.

Он сбился с ног, пытаясь найти его на площади и, наконец увидев, не раздумывая бросился вперед.

И Гокудера был суеверен, хоть почти ничего не боялся.

Сейчас он не хранил ни одного амулета, ни одного заклинания в памяти, но верил своим глазам и своему сердцу.

Господин Бьякуран нахмурился, не отступив ни на шаг. Сдаваться из-за досадного недоразумения было глупо. И даже направленный на него мушкет не казался серьезной угрозой.

— Даже если ты сможешь меня убить, все равно ничего не изменишь. В этом теле уже нет ничего земного.

Гокудера не отступил. Несмотря на страшные слова, он продолжал закрывать собой Тсуну. Угроза сейчас была одна. Она торжествующе смотрела прямо в лицо и никуда не уходила.

Гокудера не опускал мушкет. Правду ли говорил враг или нет, именно он желал забрать жизнь Тсуны.

Душа мира хотела покоя. Белый свет причинял боль, а разлом становился шире. Внутри нее рождался отчаянный крик, единственный и последний.

Острые грани чужого сияния, ключа к тьме и бездне, врезались в ее крылья, не давая раскрыться до конца.

Душа мира страдала. И была готова стереть своей силой то, что должна была спасти.

Кто-то встал между ней и ледяной бездной. Незнакомое доселе пламя окутало ее, растворяя ранящие осколки. Прочный щит укрывал, не давая льду подобраться.

Огромные крылья медленно раскрывались, чтобы наконец залечить раны мира.

Рука Тсуны крепко сжала плащ Гокудеры.

Сердце Гокудеры екнуло, но он не обернулся. Никакое колдовство не пугало его и не убавляло решимости защитить Тсуну от реального врага.

— Похоже, все нашлись и без нас, — проворчал Маммон.

— Теперь это мелочи, — улыбнулась в ответ госпожа Луче.

— Кое-кто должен мне бутылку лучшего вина.

— Право слово, — тихо заметил Фонг, — даже перед лицом гибели всего сущего вы не меняетесь.

Пламя стихий медленно загорелось.

Гокудера видел цветные огни. Они вспыхивали вдали, становясь ярче, словно кто-то решил запустить фейерверк среди ясного дня. Фейерверк в честь неведомого Гокудере праздника.

Он видел и серебристое сияние, исходившее от врага. Прозрачные радужные ленты теперь тянулись к нему, постепенно приглушая его. Враг неожиданно попятился, но не сбегал и Гокудера готовился к его нападению.

Золотистое пламя поднималось за спиной Гокудеры, набирало силу. Радужные ленты касались его, становясь ярче.

Душа мира избавлялась от боли. Она ликовала. И могла пощадить маленькое, но чистое сердце.

Руки Тсуны сжимали ткань плаща. Сквозь глубокий неестественный сон Тсуна чувствовал присутствие Гокудеры.

Вокруг бушевали огни. Они не обжигали Гокудеру, и происходящее могло показаться сном, если бы не присутствие Тсуны и не ужас, зарождающийся во взгляде врага.

Связка ключей к абсолютной власти таяла на глазах у господина Бьякурана. То, что могло стать последней ступенью на пути к невиданной силе, отказывалось служить ему.

Он видел ослепительно золотые крылья, чей свет норовил обжечь ему лицо. Проклятое пламя не трогало самоуверенного юнца, так и не сошедшего с дороги, но стремилось убрать его самого.

Господин Бьякуран из последних сил удерживал с таким трудом открытые врата. Но чужая сила давила на него, не давая завершить начатое.

Чтобы остановить врага, Гокудере не понадобилось стрелять. Холодное сияние погасло совсем, и господин Бьякуран бессильно опустил руки, когда свет крыльев коснулся его лица.

Черный разлом затягивался, и буйство красок стихало.

Руки Тсуны разжались, но сам он не упал. Он чувствовал, как что-то помогает ему встать, что-то держит его, не давая опуститься обратно. Сквозь сон он слышал тихий потрясенный шепот и тянулся к нему. Тянулся к тому, кто хранил его сейчас.

Гокудера понимал, что никогда этого не забудет. Чистого пламени, проснувшегося в дорогом ему человеке, невидящего взгляда, принадлежащего древней силе. Он обернулся, когда прозрачные ленты заключили тело врага в клетку, и шагнул Тсуне навстречу.

Что бы ни творилось сейчас, Гокудера видел и чувствовал боль Тсуны, всем сердцем желая его защитить.

Огненные крылья не тронули его. Вместо жара Гокудера ощутил тепло, мягко касавшееся рук.

Глаза Тсуны закрылись, а сам он вновь начал оседать на землю. Выронив мушкет, Гокудера подхватил Тсуну, прижав к себе.

Хранитель Души мира заключил ее в объятия, принеся покой.

— Вот все и свершилось.

— Как ты можешь еще говорить? Меня не держат ноги.

— Мы еще отдохнем. Теперь у всех есть на это время.

***

Сознание возвращалось к Тсуне медленно. Он с трудом приоткрыл глаза, не понимая, где находится. Кто-то нес его на руках, тихо и осторожно. Тсуна вздохнул, чувствуя, что может дышать сам. Голова раскалывалась и все тело болело, но незримый контроль наконец отпустил. Тот, кто нес Тсуну, остановился и с тревогой склонился к нему.

— Гоку… дера… — с трудом прошептал Тсуна, узнавая.

— Тише, — голос Гокудеры дрогнул, — все хорошо, Тсуна.

Тсуна уловил беспокойство, охватившее Гокудеру, и попытался улыбнуться. Постепенно осознавая происходящее, он ощущал тепло. Он снова был собой и понимал, что страшный момент, пережитый ими обоими, прошел. И отчего-то была уверенность в том, что он никогда не вернется.

Сердце Гокудеры отчаянно билось. Тсуна выглядел совсем изможденным, а путь до его дома был неблизким. Но Тсуна был жив и Гокудера чувствовал его теплое дыхание, слышал слабый еще голос. Душа Тсуны не была больше ничем одержима. И Гокудера понимал это, видя его искреннюю улыбку, вглядываясь в его усталые глаза. И был счастлив.

Кончался самый страшный за многие тысячелетия день. Мир мог начинать новый отсчет.

Душа мира спала. Спала под надежной и такой нужной ей защитой.


End file.
